Currently, transmogrifying drivers that effectuate transformations of underlying data from one form to another, such as virtual private network (VPN) drivers, may have system wide privileges, high priority, and access to sensitive data and therefore may pose considerable security risks. Due in part to these concerns users may be reluctant to install such drivers and associated software on their devices. For example, users may be unwilling to download and install a VPN plugin from an online application store due to the presumed risks of this type of product. Accordingly, commerce and distribution of products that contain such transmogrifying drivers may be hampered.